Life Goes On
by csipal
Summary: GSR. Response to the Unbound challenge. Their union was bittersweet. SLIGHT SPOILER FOR FINALE


I don't own them.

This is unbeta'd - so bad, I know. Response to the Unbound Challenge.

Mossley, it's angsty!

**Slight spoiler for the finale, Grave Danger. Only if you don't know who is in peril.****

* * *

**

The sex was incredible. Making love to Sara … his most beautiful dreams have come true. He always knew that if they were to ever share a bed their private, intimate dance would be beyond words. The touches, the glances, the soft moans and boisterous howls – he could never, ever live without them again and he thanked God for this opportunity.

The event that brought them together was undeniably horrific and he constantly worried that they were together because of fear and despair. She, in turn, would whisper words of comfort and promise and she would touch him and fill him with so much love. It soothed his worried mind and made his heart swell to the point of combustion.

She loved him and dear God he loved her. He adored Sara Sidle.

He held her this afternoon with the cool breeze from the window sliding across their naked, sated bodies. His arms held her a little tighter than before and he smiled when her hand came up to stroke his forearm.

"It'll be okay."

"I'm just nervous."

"I am too, but we really should tell him. He'll be happy for us and I think it'll help."

"I love you," he simply stated and kissed her temple.

"I love you too, Grissom."

They have an outing planned today. Their colleagues have suspected for some time that they were together and today they were ready to confirm those suspicions. Not to them but to the person who, in a very tragic way, had a hand in finally bringing their hearts together.

Grissom escorted Sara to the shower where he gently cleansed her body with soap and love. She returned the attention and the emotions he saw in her eyes nearly broke his heart. After the shower, they readied themselves in silence – out of nervousness or out of respect for the moment, he wasn't sure.

He wasn't at all worried that the silence continued during their drive. He knew that she needed the time to reflect on her thoughts and feelings because, well … that was what he needed, too. At this point of the drive he'd normally have surges of guilt and fear shoot through him. _It could have been me. Why wasn't it me? It could have been Sara. What right do we have to be happy under these circumstances?_

But today was different. Today, for the first time, him and Sara were going together. Life can suck but – oh, it can be so good and they _do_ deserve it.

When they exited the car, he grabbed her hand, gently kissed her knuckles and she smiled. Her smile could heal him a thousand times over and with any luck it will also aid in healing the person they were here to see.

Entering the building, he sighed - looks were deceiving. The comfy furniture and decorative prints did little to mask the reality of the place. It was nice – very nice – but he was reminded of something that Sara said not so long ago.

_It smells like lies._

But in this case, sadly, he knew that the only lies where the ones he told himself. That Nick would get better. That he will snap out of this state he was in and that his moments of lucidity would last forever.

When they rounded the corner he felt Sara hesitate as they approached his room. He squeezed her hand hoping that he was a source of strength for her as she was for him. When she moved closer and smothered the beginnings of a sob into his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and told her that Nick will be fine.

Because he will be. He has to be.

He released his grip on her hand as she walked ahead of him into the room. Nick was sitting on a plush love seat in the corner doing a crossword puzzle out of what looked to be a children's magazine. When Nick looked up his face held an expression of disappointment and impatience.

"You were supposed to be here yesterday."

Sara knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. "No, Nick. Remember, we said we'd come on Thursday," she paused and pointed to the over-sized calendar that marked all of his upcoming visitors. "Look, this is today. Today is Thursday, the 16th."

"Oh, I was wrong."

The embarrassment in his voice caused both Sara and Grissom to sigh out of heartache. "It's okay."

Grissom stepped up behind Sara and gave Nick a small smile, "Good afternoon, Nick."

"Sara …" Nick suddenly huddled in the corner of the love seat and sent a wary look in Grissom's direction.

It was then that Grissom knew today was not a good day for this and it took all he could not to tear up the room in a fit of rage. This was so unfair. This shouldn't be Nick's life.

"What, Nick?" asked Sara.

**"Why is he wearing a gorilla suit?"**


End file.
